matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yago DeSaxe
Yago DeSaxe, also known as the Slave King, is the younger brother of the former King of Underworld, Anthony. History Early History Yago DeSaxe was born as a royal. He and his older brother Anthony became members of the Kingdom of the Underworld (which did not include their French homeland) as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Yago was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. As they grew up, Yago and Anthony were close, albeit competitive with one another, but when Yago realised that Anthony would inherit most of their father's titles, wealth and land, he became bitter towards his older brother. As their father grew older and increasingly aware that Anthony would succeed him as the new King, he arranged for Yago to be appointed the role of Governor of the Royal Prison of Erebus. Although this role was not what anyone in the Four Kingdoms considered desirable, it was almost as powerful as that of a King, as Yago was tasked with capturing and imprisoning enemies of the Four Kingdoms. The former member of the Kingdom of Underworld soon became known as the Slave King, a title inherited due his and his predecessors' use of slaves as guards, and as they were raised around Erebus, only he knew of the Royal Prison's exact location. After their father's death and Antony's ascension to King, despite his brother's efforts to show his Yago that there was no need for things between them to change, the younger DeSaxe spurned all of his older brother's offered land, money and other such assets. In his role of Governor of Erebus, Yago set up his home within a castle in the underground cavern the Royal Prison was set within, built by the race of Super-Ancients. He also learned about the mysterious greystone powder and liquid stone that could be sourced from within the cavern, and after learning how they both worked, came up with a method of entombing prisoners in such a way that that were trapped painfully within the stone, and had them set together in what he called the Wall of Misery. Yago also opened an automated mining operation to mine the greystone powder and pass it on to the Four Kingdoms and their servants for their own purposes. Yago eventually became friends with the King of Land, Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov, and came to admire his qualities. Upon showing the Russian royal how the Four Kingdoms' enemies were imprisoned upon the Wall of Misery in liquid stone, Yago inspired Carnivore to create his own method of imprisonment as equally horrific, leading him to create tanks of specialised formaldehyde he called Living Tombs. During the course of the years he served as the Governor of Erebus, Yago captured and imprisoned many enemies and traitors of the Four Kingdoms, including Rubles, entombing them on the Wall of Misery, and came to enjoy listening to the prisoners' wails of agony. Yago also came to know of the Knights of the Golden Eight, royal mercenaries whom were hardy enough to make Yago ill at ease of the idea of competing with them for a target. On one occasion, however, the Knights captured a Swiss banker who had been embezzling money from a European royal family, and later apparently reached a deal with Yago to hand him over for imprisonment at Erebus. The Three Secret Cities In the days after the conclusion of the Great Games of the Hydra, which had ended with the deaths of several royals, including the Kings of Sea and Sky, the Four Kingdoms were furious with the disarray that Jack West Jr had caused them. Even as they worked to find new successors, they quickly agreed to have the Yago hunt down Jack and imprison him at Erebus as punishment, and Yago was pleased to discover that they also wanted him to imprison Anthony for both failing to secure a King of Kings during the Great Games and for siding with Jack. News of Yago's assignment quickly reached some of the people still loyal to Anthony, and Geoffrey Moles left Anthony a message to warn him. While his brother made his way to his penthouse at Saxony Tower in New York with Jack and his team to retrieve some of his possessions, Yago left a message for his brother to inform him of his task, taunting him with the words, "I'm coming for you, brother dearest". Learning of his brother's destination, Yago quickly began making his way to New York in his private plane, and upon arrival at Newark he and his people gathered a police escort to ensure a quick arrival to Saxony Tower. Arriving in his brother's penthouse, Yago was pleasantly surprised to be immediately met by his targets. Despite Anthony's attempts to plead with Yago about the importance of surviving the trials to prevent the Omega Event, the Slave King was resolute in his completing his task and barely concealed his contempt for his brother. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of a pair of V-22 Ospreys outside the penthouse, commanded by the Knights of the Golden Eight. As the Knights stated their intention to kill Jack and capture Lily West, they warned Yago that though he had been tasked with capturing Jack and Anthony, they would allow him to take the former. Yago quickly acceded to their demand and set to depart with his brother, and reluctantly agreed to Anthony's request to spare Geoffrey when he tried to intervene, knowing the Knights would likely kill the butler anyway. Yago escorted his brother to Erebus and had him entombed upon the Wall of Misery. Soon afterwards, he reached an agreement with the Knights of the Golden Eight and their employers, his own nephew Dion and the Trismagi Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster; as it was considered inappropriate for the Royal Governor to be in competition with the Golden Knights, they would amend their deal with the Knights and allow Yago to take custody of Jack for imprisonment at Erebus. Yago made his way to London, where the Knights had tracked Jack and Lily, and watched from the shore of the Thames as the Knights carried out a plan to lure out the pair and isolate Lily for capture. Once Jack resurfaced from the river, Yago and his boat of disguised SWAT officers picked up the Australian. As Jack tried to plead with Yago's disguised men, Yago revealed himself. Though Jack tried to warn the Slave King that Orlando Compton-Jones wasn't fully informed about undertaking the Trial of the Cities, one of Yago's men knocked him out. Yago took Jack back to Erebus, and dissuaded his attempt to guess their location as he brought him to the mine and down to the cavern. As he took note of Jack's awareness of the presence of liquid stone, Yago explained its use by the Ancients to build their structures, before noting Jack's previous killing of Carnivore. Commenting on his old friend's method of imprisonment in tanks of formaldehyde was inspired by what he was going to do to Jack, Yago had the Australian laid in a tub of water and sprinkled some greystone powder around him to turn it to stone. Once the stone was set, Yago informed Jack of how his days as a prisoner would be spent before placing him on the Wall of Misery next to his brother. Late that night, Yago brought Sphinx to see the imprisoned Jack to confirm his capture to the Trismagi. Soon afterwards, Yago contacted the active Kings (Orlando, Caldwell and Xi) in a conference call to confirm his warrant for their imprisonment had been executed, and thanked the Kings of Land and Sea for allowing him access and resources in their realms in pursuit of his targets. A few days later, Yago and his guards discovered people approaching the shoreline near Erebus on their underwater thermal sensors, but decided to allow them to continue their approach in the interest of seeing how he could improve the difficulty of breaching Erebus. Once Zoe, Stretch and Pooh Bear infiltrated the cavern and located Jack, Yago and his men revealed their presence and had the attempted rescuers lower their weapons, taunting Jack with the fact that there was no escape from Erebus. However, Yago and his guards were surprised when an explosion occurred on the surface and chaff grenades were set off. As a new intruder, the bounty hunter Aloysius Knight, began bringing down his men with ease, Yago reached for his pistol, only for Knight to shoot his hand with his shotgun, and Yago fell to the ground in pain. Once Knight and Jack's friends released Jack and Anthony, they set the Governor of Erebus in a stone slab of his own and set his up on the Wall of Misery. Jack told Yago to enjoy the new view of his realm as they departed and switched off the cavern's lights, leaving the furious Yago wailing alongside his prisoners. Personality . Skills * Expert Combatant: As part of his role as Governor of Erebus, Yago has been trained in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Marksman: As he pursues his targets with firearms such as pistols, Yago is presumably an accurate marksman and capable of using a variety of different firearms. Equipment Weapons *'Pistol': Among the weapons Yago typically carries on his person is a pistol. Vehicles * C-17 Globemaster III: A heavily modified version of the U.S. military transport plane, it serves as Yago's private plane which he uses to travel during his assignments. The C-17 bears a serial number which allows Yago unrestricted access to any airfield in most countries around the world. The exterior of the aircraft carries a number of weapons (including missiles and rotary cannons), and a infrared system which counteracts heat-seeking missiles. The C-17's interior, meanwhile, has been modified with reinforced steel cells for holding prisoners during transport. * Police Boat: With the access to the Kingdom of Land's resources during his hunt for Jack West Jr, Yago was able to obtain a police boat for him and his men to traverse the Thames under the guise of SWAT officers. Other *'Greystone Powder': During his tenure as Governor of Erebus, Yago learned about the inner workings of the strange greystone powder that can be sourced from the ancient site, applying its use in entombing prisoners in stone. *'Liquid Stone': Much like his use of the greystone powder, Yago has learned how to apply the use of its liquid stone variation for several uses. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members Category:Royals Category:Antagonists